


Salsa Can Be Something So Personal

by sawyerspen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And They Were Roommates AU, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyerspen/pseuds/sawyerspen
Summary: hi! this is a gift for rangi! i decided to do something a little different from what i usually do and write from maggies pov. i really hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Valentines Day Event





	Salsa Can Be Something So Personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangi/gifts).



Maggie opened the the door to the apartment she shared with her roommate and let out a sound of relief as the smell of fajitas being made. She didn’t need making dinner to be on the list of things to do today.

“Danvers, I swear I could kiss you right now,” the brunette joked as she hung up her workout jacket and made her way to the kitchen.

“That terrible of a day, huh?” Alex teased as she continued to stir the mixture in the pan with her rubber spatula. 

“I guess you could say that,” Maggie huffed out a miserable laugh and sat at the kitchen island, “Lucy broke her ankle and won’t be able to help instruct the salsa class with me anymore.”

Maggie wasn’t surprised when Alex turned the stove down and looked back at her, moving closer as she hoped for more of the story to come forward. 

“She was riding one of those damn electric scooters and it slipped out from under her, and now it’s in a boot,” she began to explain, “So now I’ll have to cancel it for tomorrow night at least.“

“Well that’s a bummer. I wish there was some way I could help…” Alex said and Maggie looked up from her phone to see her roomates lips pursed a little as they always were when she was trying to solve a problem. 

“Unless you have any expe--” it was like a lightbulb had gone off over her head.

“Oh no. I’ve seen that look before,” Alex laughed and pointed her finger a little accusingly as she turned back to the food and plated it for the both of them.

“Aw, come on Alex! I know you can dance! You literally learned the steps because I forced you to be my partner,” Maggie tried to convince the taller woman, “Besides, you need to get out of the house more.”

“You talking to my mom about me behind my back, Sawyer? That’s a low blow,” Alex said with a laugh as she passed one of the dishes to her and then kept the other to herself.

“To be fair, you give us a lot to talk about,” she said with a little impish grin, taking the plate and passing a fork back in exchange, “You good with continuing Lost?”

Her roommate squinted a little at her, and Maggie felt her heart skip a beat in response. 

“You feeling alright? Normally I have to beg you to watch Lost with me if it’s a day other than Thursday and if I’m not mistaken it is most definitely Tuesday,” the taller woman said. 

“Don’t feel too special, I’m just buttering you up so that you’ll say yes to helping me instruct salsa classes,” Maggie recovered, barely managing to stop herself from sighing with relief as she made her way to the living room and grabbed the remote on the way. 

With a laugh that made the shorter woman’s knees a little weak, Alex followed Maggie’s lead. She sat down on the opposite end of the couch and extended her long legs, causing Maggie to cry out at the feeling of cold feet tucking themselves under her thighs. 

“I’m not your heated water bottle, Danvers,” the tiny brunette said with a pretend glare of annoyance and a pointed fork.

All Maggie received in response was a flip of the bird and a little laugh.

She felt her heart warm a little but shook herself out of it as she started the episode where they had left off the last time they had watched.

_This is fine. You’re fine. Everything is fine. Roommates are a NO, Sawyer._

****

About two episodes later, the taller woman reached out to grab the remote and turn off the TV.

“Alright, I’ll do your class thing with you, but we’re practicing it so I don’t make a fool out of myself,” Alex said as she got off the couch and moved the coffee table out of the way to give them space to dance. 

“Right now?” Maggie asked incredulously, surprised at how out of the blue Alex’s actions were coming off as. 

“Yes, Sawyer. Right now. I need a refresher course,” the taller woman said in a no nonsense tone and pulled her up by her hands, “Alright, how do we start?”

**** 

After about an hour rehearsing the basic steps and then putting them to actual use, Maggie started to make subtle corrections to the technique or form that Alex was displaying.

“Don’t focus so much on where your feet are supposed to go, trust that I’ll lead you well,” Maggie whispered a little and pulled her in closer by her waist, causing the two to make and keep eye contact for quite a while, breaking it when the next turn came around. 

“And this _is_ a Valentine’s day class, so don’t be afraid to loosen up your hips a little more,” the dance instructor suggested as she added a little more flair to her own step. 

“Like this?” Alex asked, doing her best to help sway her hips in the way that Maggie was showing her, but ultimately felt a little embarrassed.

“No, not quite,” Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle a little as she turned her dance partner around once more. However, instead of doing a full 360 degrees, the brunette grabbed onto Alex’s hips and stopped her once her back was towards her.

Hands still on her hips, Maggie gently guides them into motion alongside her own, letting her learn the movement to that eventually it would be instinctual.

“Like that,” Maggie whispered and then turned Alex back around, suddenly bringing both of their lips incredibly close together. 

They both freeze. Alex backs away from Maggie, just a little and cleared her throat as she did so.

“I-I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” the taller girl chuckled nervously as she walked down the hallway and locked the door. 

Maggie watched her walk away without any warning. 

After about a quarter of an hour, the shorter roommate realized how exhausted she was and decided to talk to Alex through the door. 

“Hey if you still wanna do class, it’s tomorrow at seven. I’m headed for bed. I hope everything’s alright,” she said before walking away, not expecting a reply. 

All of a sudden, the bathroom opened up and Maggie felt a tug on her arm, causing her to pivot back before feeling lips against her own along with another hand cupping the opposite cheek. 

_Oh,_ Maggie thought breathlessly as she melted into the kiss.

After a few seconds, Alex pulled back and Maggie opened her eyes to see her roommate fidgeting nervously. 

“Sorry, I just wasn’t—“ 

The shorter woman shook her head, cutting Alex off as she pulled her in for a second kiss. 

When they stopped kissing, it was because the both of them were smiling too wide to continue. 

“So… you like me,” Alex whispered with a little giggle, “That’s what I got from all of this.”

“Yeah I guess you could say that,” Maggie replied with a little grin of her own.

****

The next day’s adult salsa class was a hit. And if any of their pupils noticed that their instructors had been seemingly hit by a love ray, they were polite enough not to mention it.


End file.
